


I Feel Happy With You

by HoneyDewLove



Series: Lustful Insecurities [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A quick character study, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I used my MC for this, Mammon is mentioned but doesnt show up, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, i have no clue what this is tbh, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDewLove/pseuds/HoneyDewLove
Summary: Náoimí  (my Obey Me MC) and Asmo have a bit of a heart to heart.Just a little quick write to flesh out these characters and to kind of get back into writing.Will be making more of these little oneshots! And expanding on Asmo's insecurities and other headcanons for him.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lustful Insecurities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803799
Kudos: 21





	I Feel Happy With You

“What do you mean you aren’t affected by my charm?” The demon asked in confusion, his eyebrows shooting upwards towards his hairline. 

Náoimí laughed and shook her head, “No. Asmo, I’m not affected at all.”

“So you really don’t feel anything when you look at me?” 

“No, not really. I really only feel happiness when I look at you.” she said with a shrug, her hair falling over her shoulder in sof waves, glowing eyes following the strands. 

“Happiness?” 

“Yes, happiness.” The girl nodded, racing over to wipe off a bit of smeared gloss on the demons face, laughing softly at the confused look he wore.

“W….What do you mean by happiness?” His voice was almost shaky and unsure as he questioned her answer. 

“Well,” She began, her hand sliding to cup his cheek tenderly, her hand rough and almost too cold against his soft and warm skin.

“I feel happy. Simple as that.” A genuine smile spread across her red tinted lips, sporting a new lipstick that Asmo had wanted to try out. ‘I’m happy that I'm lucky enough to be your friend. I’m happy that you are here with me right now, laughing and having a good time together.”

Náoimí’s face fell at the sight of fresh tears streaming down the lustful demon’s face, her arms shooting out to wrap him up in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry did I-”

“No- no.” He shook his head with a wet chuckle, his hands coming up to clench at the back of her blouse tightly, as his head turned to bury into her neck-careful not to smear his lip gloss everywhere.

“It’s just...No one’s ever really liked me for me.” his voice was quiet and it made the human’s heart break to hear him sound so small. Especially after always hearing him talk so surely and strongly about everything. 

“Well I’ll have to change that won’t I?” She pulled back some to look determinedly into his glossy eyes, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared him down. “I’ll just have to love you a hundred times harder to make up for it.”

The demon couldn't help but smile and blush at her declaration, nodding along as he went back to curling up against her body. “Be careful or I just might be the one being charmed.” he mumbled in embarrassment, hands clutching tighter at the fabric of her blouse as she moved to pull away.

“Asmo I didn’t hear-”

“I’m sorry can we just-” He pulled her down to lay on their sides, both bodies sinking into the plush bed in his room. His legs cured around her in a vice like grip as he held her tighter, not wanting to let go.

“Can we just stay like this for a little longer?”

Náoimí sighed softly as she pulled the covers up and over them, holding the male just as tightly. “I suppose we can. How could I ever say no to the most precious demon in my life, hm?” 

“Mmm, don’t let Mammon hear you say that- he’ll get real mad and I’ll never be allowed to touch you again.” Asmo joked, his body melting against the heat radiating off of her, the feeling of her heart beating steadily against his own chest helping him slowly calm down.

“Hm, too bad for him that I get the final say so of who gets to touch me. And if I want a cute demon touching me then there will be a cute demon touching me.” She huffed with a fond roll of her eyes. 

She watched with half lidded eyes as the male slowly drifted off to sleep, his eyes still red from crying. She sighed once more knowing full well the intense skin routine they’d have to go through once he woke up with swollen eyes.

But oh well, that was a problem for future her- as well as figuring out the odd fluttering feeling in her chest as she pulled Asmo closer.

Maybe he did have an affect on her after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I Hope you enjoyed this quick little oneshot!
> 
> Please let me know what you think !


End file.
